


Rebuilding An Unending Road

by Mingamelon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Journey's End, spoilers for the end of Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingamelon/pseuds/Mingamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since her family had been slaughtered on Rendon Howe's orders, a year since she had been initiated into the Grey Wardens by Duncan, a year of fighting against the hordes of darkspawn, a year spent beside the one man in the world who knew exactly what that all felt like and more.</p><p>But above all of that- it had been a year of change for Loreian, and it was now time for her to decide where she belonged in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding An Unending Road

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently remembered that Kink Memes are the absolute best place to go when you're dry on ideas and are open to suggestion. This one is based off the following prompt- "I'd love to see a Cousland who romanced Alistair, but does not become queen (or the royal mistress). She finds purpose in being a Warden, and chooses to remain with the order."
> 
> This was the path my Warden chose, so why not give it a shot and write it out? To me, there's no other place Loreian could have decided to stay. Both her and Alistair found purpose in the Grey Wardens, and I love the idea of them going on to rebuild everything their order had lost in the Fifth Blight.

"Is there any boon you would request of me?" Queen Anora asked the woman standing her opposite, the Grey Warden, now titled as the Hero of Ferelden, Loreian Cousland.

There was so many things Loreian could ask for, but only precious few that mattered. She wanted to look beside her, to Alistair for guidance as she had done so many times in the uncertain past, but didn't let her sight leave the Queen. It had been a year since her family had been slaughtered on Rendon Howe's orders, a year since she had been initiated into the Grey Wardens by Duncan, a year of fighting against the hordes of darkspawn, a year spent beside the one man in the world who knew exactly what that all felt like and more.

But above all of that- it had been a year of change for Loreian, and it was now time for her to decide where she belonged in the world.

"I don't want the Wardens' sacrifices to be forgotten ever again." She stated clearly, her voice carrying through the main hall of the palace to reach every attentive listener. "I want the Grey Wardens to be as they were always meant to be- respected defenders of Ferelden and protectors against the darkspawn."

Queen Anora nodded her head when Loreian was finished and turned to address those gathered before them. "We will begin work on a monument in Denerim dedicated to the Grey Wardens who fell to save us." The queen brought her attention to Loreian once more. "The arling of Amaranthine, the former land of Arl Howe, is now granted to the Grey Wardens to use as they will. There, they can rebuild, and follow the example of those who went before them."

Loreian could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she blinked them back, refusing to let them fall. Too many times had she cried in the last year, she wouldn't cry here, not in front of the Queen, not in front of the people who celebrated her as a hero. Her throat was tight with emotion as she lowered her head in acceptance. "You are too generous, my Queen. You have my thanks, as both a Grey Warden and a Cousland."

That alone was enough to convey what she truly meant, and Queen Anora nodded with a small smile. "And now... what are your plans, Loreian? Will you remain with the Grey Wardens?"

Now was the time Loreian chose to look to the man who was patiently standing behind her, and she motioned for Alistair to join her where he had seemingly always belonged- at her side. "The darkspawn are still a threat to this world. I wish to stay with the Grey Wardens." Her voice was clear again and heard about the main hall, but Loreian only had eyes for Alistair as she spoke the words that resonated within her so clearly. After everything that had happened, this is where she wanted to be. This was where she was meant to be.

"I am certain they will be relieved to hear that." The Queen's gaze passed over Loreian and rested on Alistair for a moment. It was nothing more than a brief, shared glimpse, too fleeting a look for Loreian to see the intent of either involved, or maybe that had just been her imagination after all that had transpired between the three of them.

"There is no one better to help us rebuild the Grey Wardens than the one who slew the Archdemon and saved all of Ferelden." Alistair's words were sincere and heartfelt, but it was even stranger hearing them from him, and Loreian couldn't help a slightly wry smile at him speaking so formally.

"I am sure that you would begin your journey to Amaranthine as soon as possible, but if you could, there is a group of citizens just outside the gate who are eagerly awaiting their hero. Perhaps you could make a brief appearance before they storm the palace?" A teasing chuckle from Queen Anora wasn't something Loreian had expected to hear, but it was a welcome surprise from the other woman.

"Go on." Alistair smiled as he nudged her gently in the direction of the oaken doors that lead out of the palace. "We can't have all of those adoring fans following us to Amaranthine." He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against the shell of Loreian's ear. "I'll see you again tonight." Alistair murmured softly, then gave her another nudge.

Loreian must have thanked Queen Anora more times than she could have counted, then excused herself to see to the people that had gathered outside. She wasn't sure what to expect when the guards opened the large wooden doors, but a gathering of uncountable humans, elves, and dwarves, all outside the palace was almost overwhelming. There were too many faces for her to fix on, though Loreian recognized some as merchants, passers by, friends, soldiers she had fought with against the Archdemon's generals, and many, many more, all waiting to see her. Cheers and applause filled the air, followed by the cries of 'Speech, speech!', which completely caught Loreian off guard.

She managed to bide her time for a moment while waiting for the gathering of people to quiet themselves. "The Fifth Blight and the Fereldan Civil War are over." Loreian announced, deciding that was the best way to begin, and from the cheers starting up anew from the crowd, they thought so as well. She smiled softly as she waited for the sounds to die down once more. "Everyone... everyone in Ferelden has lost something to the Blight, or to the Civil War. Some have had losses to both. But despite that, we came together, from all different walks of life, elves and humans, mages and templars, we all joined as one and drove back everything that stood to tear Ferelden apart." Loreian paused. "And now it's time to rebuild. The process will be long and seemingly unending, and it will bring up memories that seem best burned and buried with the ruin. But it's during times like these that we must remember- dark things, terrible things, the Blight, the Civil War, the death and destruction, it will all pass, with brighter and better days to come. There is good in this world, good that you and I and everyone in Ferelden believed would come to pass, for that is why we fought together against the Archdemon!"

If the cheering and applause was loud when Loreian left the palace, it was nothing compared to the thunderous sounds that met the end of her speech.

***

Loreian woke the next morning in the room provided for her, in a plush bed, a tangle of blankets, and in the arms of a still sleeping Alistair. Yesterday had been so full of people, expectant and eager up until she had managed to excuse herself to her room, where the night belonged to her and the other Warden alone. Loreian carefully laid her head on Alistair's chest, her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of his heart and the pull of every soft breath, and she silently thanked the Maker that this was real, that they had survived everything the Blight and Civil War had thrown their way.

"Come now, you've slept in long enough." She chided playfully, sitting up and combing a hand through his hair. "We've got a long way to go if we're going to reach Amaranthine any time soon." Loreian pressed a quick kiss to Alistair's forehead and slid out of his arms, stretching as she gathered up some clothes that would be fit for travel.

As much as Loreian wanted to get back to the way things had used to be, the traveling and sleeping outdoors and sparring that had become routine for her during the past year, she found herself reluctant when it came to leaving all her friends behind. Though she knew she'd see them all again someday, they were going their separate ways, to the farthest reaches of Ferelden and beyond. Zevran was free to do as he wished, Oghren was returning to Orzammar, Sten to Seheron, and Leliana intended to travel to Orlais. Wynne was staying in Denerim to be Queen Anora's adviser.

Only one of their number hadn't been present at all for the celebration- Morrigan. Just thinking her name had Loreian conflicted in more ways than one. She had kept to her word and let the witch of the wilds leave amidst the chaos of the final battle, stealing away in the blood and fire with the promise of a child being born of the Dark Ritual. Loreian had gone so far as to thank Morrigan for what she had done, though in her heart she knew the Maker would have her answer for the choice she had made, and the choice she had convinced Alistair to make on that night as well.

Loreian firmly put the matter out of her mind. It might have caused strain between her and Alistair the night before they attacked the Archdemon, but soon enough he had been back to his regular self, laughing the matter off and having no concern over where it was Morrigan had gone off to. In one way or another, they had come to the wordless conclusion that they would handle the situation when it presented itself in the future.

They had put a mile or two between them and Denerim before Loreian asked something that was on her mind while keeping a steady pace walking beside Alistair. Cecil was scouting out ahead, sniffing excitedly at the well traveled road from the city, and she watched him for a moment before looking to the other Warden. "Can anyone truly rebuild an unending road?"

Alistair blinked in confusion. "Is that some kind of riddle?"

Loreian shook her head and gazed out at the path ahead of them. "I was thinking about what I said to everyone back in Denerim, about joining together and having the strength to know there are brighter days ahead, to stay the road even against it's difficulties." She slowed her steps until she was still. "Was I right saying that? Inspiring them in a world where the darkspawn still exist, where the Blight can still exist?"

Alistair had stopped as well, just a few inches ahead of her, and was silent for a moment. He turned to look at Loreian, all the love he could possibly have for the woman he had come to know over the course of a year in his eyes. "Alright, so this unending road of yours, it gets rough sometimes, and it's easy lose your way-" Alistair extended his hand to Loreian, his arm steady as he reached out to her. "-but that's why people travel together, right? Friends, family, and lovers, they try to stay together in times like this. With us being together, I know if I lose my way, I've got you to keep me on track no matter how unending the road is."

Loreian didn't hesitate in reaching out to Alistair, to take his hand with her own and hold it firmly. "I'll just have to hold your hand real tight to make sure you don't get lost, then." She smiled warmly at the other Warden and began to walk at his side again, their hands linked between them. "But only if you do the same for me."


End file.
